memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Branson
“''Strange how graceful something so hideous can be, isn’t it? How beautiful something so destructive can be?” '' —Branson to Two in Chapter 61: Help Monsters (Gallows Humor) Branson is the Head Director of Operations at the Mausoleum. Biography Branson began running the Mausoleum when he was eighteen years old.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 19 Appearance Branson is an older man with dark hair. In the Mausoleum, he wears a suit and tie. Personality Branson appears as an eloquent, polite and refined individual. Branson knows how to manipulate people he does business with. According to Ginoso, Branson’s specialty is “bullshitting rich guys.” Branson’s famous for his rictus grin, and being a master of the faux smile.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 12 Branson is a guarded person''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 17 and a control freak. To others, Branson appears laidback, but he always has control over himself and never allows anyone to see when he’s lost control. Branson is also persistent with his goals and does not lose sight of what he wants despite any physical or moral obstacles. Branson has been compared to a machine “plowing through obstacles, shattering everything in its path and leaving a trail of broken pieces and regrets behind but still without pausing to breathe in the damage.” Branson has a strange fondness for Ten and considers him family. He also possess a fixation for Revenants. Branson will usually show passion and excitement for Revenant matches, especially if Ten is involved. Ten compares Branson to his office: “aloof, posturing, aesthetically pleasing but frigid from the inside out.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 22 Branson shows no fear with Ginoso when he approaches his cell and does not flinch when the Revenant closes on him. Trivia * Branson has been running the Mausoleum for thirty years. * Branson does not have children.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 4 * Branson prefers numbers because names don’t “tell you much about a person.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 18 Quotes * (To Roman) “''I’m not punishing you. This is a reward. I admire your interest and dedication to our most unruly prisoner here, I really do. You’ve seen firsthand how powerful he is and he’d make quite an interesting subject, wouldn’t he? Most interns would, pardon my expression, kill to be promoted to such a vital position only two weeks into your internship.” * “''Ah. Ok, this will be fun, ok, let’s see. There’s only four prisoners on this block who have the range to reach out this far and there aren’t any claw, tentacle, or bite marks, so it has to be… ah, yes, Ginoso. Perfect shot too.” * (To Ten) “''You know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you’d grow up the way you were meant to. If you’d had a father who stayed, a mother who loved you, a real sibling, not that Jenesson boy, or even, if you’d just never become one of them. Would you be another one of those mindless dregs of society, dealing drugs, lighting fires, vandalizing cop cars out there with the other kids whose parents didn’t love them enough? Sometimes I think you would be, but sometimes I think no, definitely not. There’s something strange about you, something off. I don’t believe in that destiny-fate absurdity, but I do believe that you were born with a few screws loose, you know what I mean? A monster would come out regardless of the circumstances of your birth, whether you were born into a family like Sheer’s or a family like, well…yours.” * (To Two) “''Love is such a fickle creature. Careful, lest you allow it to devour you whole''.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 61 * (To the board advisor) “''Well, you raise a good point and it’s true, my board has questioned my… reliance on Two. But what can I say? I like him. And I’ve known him for a while now. He doesn’t stick his neck out for anyone but One. He doesn’t care about Six. If he’s done something to ‘save’ him or, at least, put off his death, then it’s not for Six’s benefit. It means he has a plan and he hasn’t given me a reason not to trust him so far… well, besides that one incident, but hey, I did warn the Head that Revenants don’t handle the Gallows very well, especially not for long periods…but other than that, no reason…” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male